Cold as you
by Kanda-Chan
Summary: Its christmas, and kanda and allen reveal a secret at lavis party. yullen, YAOI, smex-ness :3 if u review i'll try posting some more one-shots :


"Yuu-Chan! Took you long enough to get here!" Lavi said from where he was sitting on the couch. Everyone was currently in Lavi's apartment, celebrating Christmas. Kanda sighed.

-If it wasn't for that damn moyashi, I wouldn't even be here- he had been dragged to the party by his fiancé, Allen. He glanced over to the white haired boy, and wondered again why he had allowed himself to be dragged into this.

"Sorry Lavi, we got lost a little bit. Kanda has no sense of direction." Allen apologized, grinning. Kanda growled. –_I _have no sense of direction? He's the one who got lost! - Of course, he didn't voice this aloud. It would only upset Allen. He looked around the room instead, scoffing at the decorations. They were exactly what he'd expected from the rabbit. There were red and green bells and wreaths everywhere, along with flowers, snowmen figurines, and the tree. He noticed some of the ornaments had pictures of all of Lavi's friends. –tch, figures. He's such a stalker. - Kanda thought, smirking. Allen looked at him questioningly, his grey eyes showing confusion. Kanda shook his head, and then pointed at the tree. Allen giggled at the ornaments, and his face showed he was thinking along the same line as kanda, for once. He turned to Lavi, and smiled before speaking.

"Lavi, those ornaments make you look like a stalker." He said jokingly. Lavi feigned hurt, pouting.

"I happen to really like those ornaments Allen-chan!" Kanda saw Allen flinch at the pet name he had gained from Lavi. He rolled his eyes, and then pulled Allen over to one of the remaining armchairs, sitting down and pulling his boyfriend onto his lap.

"Lavi, how many times do I have to remind you I am NOT a girl, and that Chan is not the proper term you should be putting after my name?" Allen said, sounding annoyed. Kanda smiled, wrapping his arms around Allen's waist. Lavi laughed.

"But Allen, you're so cute you could pass as a girl, so it's only natural for me to put Chan after your name!" Lavi said. Kanda secretly agreed with his logic. Allen did almost pass as a girl. But then he remembered that Allen most certainly was not a girl, and he blushed.

"Lavi, leave Allen alone. It's not his fault." Kanda heard lenalee before he saw her, as she had just walked out of the kitchen. "And besides, he looks good like that." She smiled. "Hi Allen, hi kanda." She added, before giving Allen a hug and smiling at kanda. He smiled back, being polite. Lenalee was actually one of the few people he was close to. She was smart, and pretty, with her long black hair and large, innocent blue eyes. She was also very good at keeping secrets, something he relied on. She was the only one who knew he had proposed to Allen, or that he and Allen had ever had sex. Not like he'd willingly told her. She just had uncanny timing, walking in unexpectedly. That and Allen just had to tell her. About the proposal, not the sex. He smirked, remembering when she walked in on them one night. She had been kicked out of her apartment by her drunken boyfriend, and had come to their place, crying her eyes out. They'd been on the couch, getting very into it, when she'd walked through the front door, yelling for Allen. Needless to say, they had immediately separated, going to comfort the poor girl. And, needless to say again, she had broken up with the sorry ass, over the phone, with the two males encouraging her. He smiled at how angry he'd sounded, saying lenalee would regret breaking up with him, how she'd miss him and all that shit. Then, 3 weeks later, Lavi had confessed his feelings for her, and she'd been ecstatic. Now, 8 months later, they were engaged, she had moved in, and she was happy as ever.

"Kanda, do you want me to tell everyone the big news? Or would you rather do it?" Lenalee's sweet voice broke through his thoughts, and he blinked. Then the question processed and he shook his head.

"I hadn't actually planned on telling them at all, but I guess I can't avoid it any longer." He sighed, then looked at everyone else, who all their attention on them. He sighed again, before speaking.

"Me and Allen are engaged." This simple sentence caused everyone to clap and cheer and Lavi got up and to hug them, which kanda immediately rejected. "Don't touch me." He growled. He hated physical contact, unless it was from his moyashi, or lenalee. And Lavi knew that.

"You're so mean yuu-chan." Lavi pouted.

"I have to be. It's the only way to get you off my back. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." Kanda stood up, grabbed Allen's hand, and left the apartment. He grumbled about the rabbit all the way to the car, and back to the house he and Allen shared. He couldn't wait to get home; he might be able to sleep. –Or do something else- he thought, glancing at Allen. The white haired boy was looking out the window thoughtfully, a small smile tugging at his lips. Kanda wondered what he was thinking about. He shrugged it off as he pulled the car into the driveway. He and Allen got out, and he unlocked the front door, holding it open for Allen. He closed the door after himself, setting his keys and jacket on the couch. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a voice spoke in his ear, warm breaths making him shudder.

"You know," Allen said, "we haven't been alone like this in a while. We should make good use of it." He slowly turned around and kissed Allen, pulling him close to him. Allen chuckled, before breaking away and grabbing kanda's hand, tugging him to the bedroom they shared. When they got there he closed the door and turned to find kanda staring at him, a slight smirk on his lips. Allen pushed him backwards onto the bed, climbing on top of him and straddling his hips, leaning down and kissing his neck. He could feel kanda's fingers expertly unbuttoning his shirt and removing it, and he gasped slightly when the cold air hit his bare back. He looked at kanda and removed his shirt. Soon, they were both completely clothe less, and Allen was kissing and touching kanda with light, teasing motions. Kanda moaned as he bit a sensitive spot on his neck, and Allen reveled in the sound. He loved the sound of kanda moaning due to him. He looked down at kanda, whose face was dark red with lust, and he kissed him once softly before grabbing a bottle off the nightstand, a bottle he was using for the first time. He saw kanda's eyes widen, and he smirked. He squeezed out some of the liquid from the bottle onto his hand, and applied it to his hard-on, before reaching in between kanda's legs to his entrance hole. He hesitated for a second, before slowly inserting his finger and pulling it out, repeating the motion before adding a second finger, and then a third. Once he was sure kanda was well prepared, he looked at him, kissing him once more, before lining himself up and sticking his erection into kanda, hissing at the feeling. He paused, letting both of them get used to it, before he started moving in and out slowly. He watched kanda's face, and his eyes widened at the sight. Kanda was staring up at him, lust clouding his eyes, his face red and slightly sweaty, and he was biting his lip. But the most astounding thing was how much need was in his eyes. He heard kanda mutter 'faster' and he complied, getting lost in the rhythm of their bodies moving. He put his lips on kanda's neck, kissing and biting as he moved. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen's neck and he moaned loudly. He yelled when Allen suddenly hit his sweet spot, a shockwave of pleasure going through his body. He felt Allen slam into his body, hitting that spot over and over. He moaned again, locking his hand in Allen's hair. He almost screamed as he came onto their stomachs. Allen followed shortly after, and they both collapsed onto the bed. Kanda nuzzled up to Allen, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders. Allen sighed, and drifted off into sleep in kanda's arms. Before he fell asleep he heard kanda speak. "I love you Allen." He smiled.

"I love you too kanda. Forever"

END


End file.
